Fujoshi
by Furukawa Kana
Summary: Fugaku menyuruh Sasuke untuk membawa kekasihnya ke hadapan keluarga Uchiha!/"Dan sebagai pembuktian kalau kau masih normal, bawalah wanita itu kemari dan perkenalkan pada Otou-san."/"Sejak kapan kau dengan si gay ini pacaran?/"Shhh... Diam dan nikmatilah."/"KYAAA!"/Chap-2 update/Warning Inside/SasuIno/GaaIno/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Fujoshi **_**Furukawa Kana**

**Warning : Newbie, ****AU,**** OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon konfirmasi. Hope you like, minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Sabaku Gaara baru saja menduduki diri di bangku saat teman sekelasnya-Naruto berteriak heboh sembari berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki kelas mereka.

"Gaara, Gaara!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Gaara menoleh dan mengernyit melihat keadaan kacau Naruto. "Ada apa?"

Masih dengan napas putus-putus, pemuda dengan tanda lahir di pipi itu mencoba mengatur napasnya. " .lihat."

"Lihat apa?"

"Mading! Kau pasti akan terkejut!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Gaara namun detik kemudian kembali melepasnya. Wajah Naruto yang langsung pucat pasi membuat Gaara kembali berucap, "Ada apa lagi?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng, "_Ah daijoubu_. Ya sudah, ayo!" Naruto berlari duluan diikuti Gaara di belakangnya yang masih diselimuti rasa penasaran.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, telah banyak murid yang berkumpul di depan mading sekolah, bukan hanya dari angkatannya saja bahkan adik tingkatnya juga ada di sana. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Gaara mencoba menerobos hingga berhasil berdiri tepat di depan mading.

Iris _jade_-nya meneliti satu persatu huruf-huruf yang terpampang jelas nan besar di hadapannya. Hanya tiga kalimat, namun berhasil membuat seorang Sabaku Gaara membulatkan mata walau masih dapat ditutupi wajah datarnya.

_**SABAKU GAARA- 3-1 TERNYATA SEORANG GAY. TERBUKTI SAAT PERCAKAPANNYA KEMARIN DENGAN UCHIHA SASUKE. SABAKU GAARA SENANG DIKATAKAN GAY.**_

Siapa gerangan yang berani menuliskan hal nista demikian? Gaara berpikir kemungkinan siapa saja yang mendengar percakapannya kemarin dengan Sasuke hingga berani menulis berita menjijikkan ini.

Gaara berusaha tak peduli dan memilih kembali ke kelas. Namun baru saja ia berbalik, ia disuguhi tatapan aneh oleh seluruh murid yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Sasuke yang langsung merinding.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menggeleng perlahan. "Ternyata benar, kau seorang _gay_!" tuding pemuda pantat ayam itu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela napas berat. Tak akan mudah menghadapi situasi jika sahabatnya saja percaya gosip murahan tersebut.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke," Gaara mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menjelaskanya berdua, namun reaksi yang dikeluarkan sama seperti Naruto tadi. Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkeraman Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara, aku bukan _gay_ sepertimu."

Geraman Gaara menjadi penanda jika pemuda tampan tersebut mulai merasa jengah. Oke, tak masalah jika seluruh warga KHS menganggapnya _gay_, asal tidak dengan sahabat sedari kecilnya ini.

"Jangan membuatku frustasi, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Berhentilah bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu. Kau sudah seperti _gay_ sungguhan."

Kembali Gaara mengerang, "Dan berhentilah percaya gosip itu. Aku tak masalah jika mereka semua menganggapku _gay_, tapi tidak denganmu."

Ucapan frontal pemuda Sabaku barusan membuat keadaan hening seketika. Semua orang melongo, tak percaya jika seorang Gaara dapat mengatakan demikian. Sasuke langsung menatap jijik, bukan hanya Sasuke namun seluruh murid yang ada di sana kecuali-

"KYAAA!"

Gaara dan yang lainnya sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata _jade_ Gaara menyipit begitu mengetahui siapa yang memekik tadi.

"Ino."

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempat mereka semua, seorang gadis dengan rambut _ponytail_, beriris _aqua blue _dan berkulit putih mengatup kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap berbinar sepasang sejoli-Gaara dan Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat gadis seperti _barbie_ itu sumringah, yang jelas membuat perasaan Gaara maupun Sasuke tak menentu.

"Ternyata selama ini aku salah. _Gomen ne_, Uchiha-_senpai_."

Sasuke tersentak saat gadis pujaannya menyebut namanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku salah mengira selama ini. Tapi aku sadar sekarang, bahwa _senpai_ ternyata-"

Saat itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin meloncat kegirangan. Akhirnya Ino sadar bahwa ia bukanlah _gay_, namun yang _gay_ itu adalah Gaara. Dengan begitu, Yamanaka Ino pasti akan menerima cintanya. Sasuke sudah tersenyum penuh arti dan dalam hati membanggakan dirinya.

"Ternyata _senpai_ bukan seorang _seme_, melainkan _uke_!"

**JDARRR!**

Kilat berkekuatan ribuan volt baru saja menyambar Sasuke. Mulut Sasuke mendadak kaku, tak bisa mengeluarkan sanggahan atas pernyataan menyeleweng tadi. Dikatain _uke_ oleh sang pujaan hati membuat hati Sasuke serasa dicabik-cabik.

"Sungguh, kalian berdua begitu romantis. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa Uchiha-_senpai_ adalah _seme_, karena aku sering melihat _senpai_ menolong Sabaku-_senpai_ dan selalu mendekatinya. Namun aku salah. Ternyata Sabaku-_senpai_ adalah _seme_ dan Uchiha-_senpai_ _uke_. Kegigihan Sabaku-_senpai_ berusaha meyakinkan Uchiha-_senpai_ itu sangat..."

"Romantis."

Hancurlah sudah harga diri sepasang sahabat itu. Kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan Ino membuat seluruh murid memandang mereka jijik dan mual. Mereka seakan terhipnotis dengan apa yang Yamanaka Ino yakini selama ini.

"Whooaaa kalian memang _gay_ rupanya."

"Kukira hanya Gaara, ternyata Sasuke juga ya?"

"Benar-benar menjijikkan. Padahal dengan wajah setampan mereka, banyak gadis yang mengantri, namun ternyata..."

Dan masih banyak komentar negatif yang dapat mereka tangkap. Setelah aksi menatapa aneh mereka, seluruh murid lainnya beranjak bubar menyisakan Gaara, Sasuke dan Ino.

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang bereaksi. Ia langsung berlari ke arah jendela koridor menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mengisi paru-parunya kembali dengan oksigen yang habis terpakai akibat insiden tak jelas ini.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap datar Ino yang memasang cengiran andalannya. Sambil mendecih, Gaara menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Begitu sampai, Gaara langsung membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Sekali lagi ia tatap Ino dan berujar, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Eh? Ah tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Toh, kenyataannya memang-"

_Bruk_

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara terlebih dahulu menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu ke dinding di samping pintu. Mengunci segala pergerakan Ino dengan mencengkeram kedua lengan itu erat.

"Kenyataannya memang… Apa? Apa yang akan kau katakan setelah itu?"

Ino meneguk saliva-nya melihat tatapan tajam nan serius Gaara. Tatapan yang dapat membuatnya lebih memilih untuk tak melihatnya.

"Ayo jawab, Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino membuang muka namun dengan cepat Gaara palingkan kembali wajahnya agar bisa menatap _jade_ itu.

"Kenyataannya memang kalian berdua romantis."

"_Khee_..." Gaara mendengus. "Aku dan Sasuke romantis?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kau menganggap aku _seme_?"

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk.

"Dan artinya aku _gay_?"

Lagi, gadis berponi panjang itu mengangguk.

"Terus apa artinya ini?" Gaara mengelus perut rata Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada iris _aquamarine_ itu. "Di sini ada bayiku. Dan kau masih berani menganggapku _gay_?"

Seolah tak gentar, Ino lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Ya."

Mendengar nada menantang dari Ino, seringai tipis tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Gaara. "Kau tidak menyesal mengatakan demikian?"

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun, aku tetap menganggap kalian sepasang kekasih. Apa kalian tidak sadar, bahwa kalian begitu romantis? _Ahh_ aku memang tidak pernah salah menebak siapa-siapa saja yang berpotensi untuk jadi _gay_."

"Begitu ya?" seringai yang tidak disadari Ino itu makin lebar. "Bagaimana jika kita buktikan sekarang apakah aku _gay_ atau tidak?"

Ino mengernyit, "Apa maksud _senpai_?"

Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga wanita cantik itu, "Kita ulangi kegiatan kita dua bulan lalu di perpustakaan."

Otak Ino mengerti arah permbicaraan Gaara maka tubuhnya langsung menegang dan mencoba mendorong Gaara sekuat tenaga walau sia-sia. Gaara benar-benar mengunci tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hooo tidak bisa. Kau sudah mengaktifkan pikiran kotorku, nona."

Ino meringis, "Akan kulaporkan pada _Otou-san_!"

"Silahkan saja. Toh, _ji-san_ sudah menyetujui kita. Bahkan setelah aku lulus kita akan menikah, bukan? Jangan bilang kau lupa itu."

"_Baka_!" tak disangka-sangka, demi bisa lepas dari kekangan pemuda di hadapannya, Ino memilih menggigit lengan Gaara sekuat tenaga. Hal itu tentu membuat Gaara berteriak dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Ino.

Berhasil lepas, Ino memeletkan lidah kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Kan sudah kubilang, sampai kapanpun aku akan menganggap kalian _pasangan yang serasi_!" setelah itu, Ino melenggang pergi menyisakan Gaara yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, tak masalah kau menganggap demikian. Namun aku jamin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menarik ucapanmu itu, Sabaku Ino."

TBC

**A/N: Minna-san… Hontou ni gomenasai jika saya buat SasuGaa really OOC. Sebenarnya gk rela sih, ya cuma karena tuntutan cerita jadinya gini. Mana Gaara yang kek gay beneran ahahaha…**

**Semoga sequelnya gk mengecewakan ya, karena sepertinya chap pertama ini hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Ini fic ringan jadi santai aja bacanya, belum ahli buat fic yang berderai air mata hehehe. Dan chap ini khusus GaaIno ya, mungkin chap depan SasuIno ^^ Akhir kata-**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Fujoshi **_**Furukawa Kana**

**Warning : Newbie, ****AU,**** OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon konfirmasi. Hope you like, minna ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Sebuah majalah yang dilempar kasar jatuh tepat dihadapan pemuda dengan seragam KHS membalut tubuh kekarnya. Pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ itu hanya mampu menunduk, tak berani menatap sang ayah yang sedang murka padanya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke? Sejak kapan _Otou-san_ mengajarkanmu menjadi gay? Apa perempuan di dunia ini sudah habis hingga kau menyukai si Sabaku itu?"

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas, pasrah mendengar celotehan ayahnya yang mengomel tentang berita yang dimuat di majalah sekolah kemarin. Entah siapa yang lagi-lagi membuat berita tak berperikemanusiaan itu. Sudah cukup sang pujaan hati mendeklarasikan ia sebagai Uke untuk Gaara minggu lalu, sekarang masalah baru lagi muncul. Padahal dalam seminggu ini ia sudah berusaha menjauhi Gaara agar terhindar dari gosip miring, namun kenyataannya...

"_Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke bermesraan di taman sekolah_? Whooa kau hebat juga _Otouto_. Lihatlah, foto kalian benar-benar serasi."

"Diam kau _baka-Aniki_. Aku dan Gaara tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dan foto itu pasti diambil saat Gaara ingin meminta maaf padaku."

"Tapi kenapa romantis sekali?" Uchiha Itachi memang sangat menyebalkan. Bukannya membantu sang adik malah menambah suasana memanas di meja makan.

"Itu adalah ulah orang tak bertanggungjawab," Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi yang masih memasang muka menggoda.

Sedangkan Fugaku-ayah Itachi dan Sasuke sedang menahan amarah, tak peduli dengan sang istri-Mikoto yang terus memintanya bersabar. Mau bersabar bagaimana jika salah satu putra kebanggaannya ternyata adalah seorang gay.

"Pokoknya _Otou-san_ tidak mau tahu, putuskan sekarang juga Sabaku dan carilah wanita!" perintah Fugaku tegas. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku dan Gaara bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku masih menyukai wanita dan masih normal, _Otou-san_!" emosi Sasuke mulai meningkat ditambah ekspresi menyebalkan dari Itachi. Oke, mungkin sebentar ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan _aniki_-nya itu.

"Makanya kalau begitu carilah wanita! Dan sebagai pembuktian kalau kau masih normal, bawalah wanita itu kemari dan perkenalkan pada _Otou-san_."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, apapun akan ia lakukan agar tak dicap gay. "Baik. Aku akan membawa calon kekasihku kemari dan membuktikan bahwa aku masih normal."

Setelah mengatakan demikian, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkah menuju garasi bersiap pergi ke sekolah setelah sebelumnya menarik ranselnya di dekat meja makan. Itachi yang melihat Sasuke menjauh hanya menatap geli, tak menyangka jika adik satu-satunya itu memang adalah seorang gay, sebagai _uke_ pula. Itachi geleng-geleng kepala, turut prihatin atas masalah yang ditimpa Sasuke.

"Dan kau Itachi, jangan mengikuti jejak adikmu itu."

Anggukan yang Itachi berikan pada ayahnya sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak mungkin gay, toh ia sudah punya kekasih saat ini. Tidak seperti Sasuke, yang pacaran saja tidak pernah.

"Tenang otou-san. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Sasuke berencana untuk menemui Ino dan sekali lagi menjelaskan bahwa ia bukan gay. Sekalian ia ingin menembak gadis cantik tersebut dan membawanya ke hadapan keluarganya. Sudah cukup ia menderita tekanan batin seminggu ini. Ia bertekad untuk mengubahnya dengan cara membuat gadis Yamanaka itu menjadi pacarnya.<p>

Onyx Sasuke pun menangkap satu objek yang diyakininya adalah sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. "Ino."

Dan bingo, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke polos. Rambutnya yang diikat tinggi ditambah sinar mentari yang menyengat kulitnya, membuat Ino benar-benar manis hari ini, pikir Sasuke.

"_Senpai_?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke kantong celana. "Kau ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Jika saja Ino bukan seorang _fujoshi_ dan Sasuke yang tidak dicap gay, mungkin gadis itu akan jatuh hati pada pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya. Memangnya apa yang ingin _senpai_ bicarakan?"

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke bawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah mereka. Sasuke melirik buku yang dipegang Ino dan ia seratus persen yakin bahwa itu adalah novel _yaoi_.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku," ujar Sasuke _to the point_. Walau ini adalah kedua kalinya, tetap saja pemuda pantat ayam itu harap-harap cemas walau sudah pasti gadis itu akan-

"Aku _fujoshi_, _senpai_. Kukira _senpai_ sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Yah, dan aku tidak masalah."

"Tapi aku men-ship _senpai_ dan Sabaku-_senpai_ _lho_. Apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Justru itu, aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bukan gay. Ino," Sasuke memegang kedua lengan Ino dan meremasnya pelan. "Percayalah, aku tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku masih normal."

"Jika kau menyukai _yaoi_, _yuri_ atau apapun itu, _it's okay_. Aku bisa maklumi, tapi tidak jika kau menganggap kami khususnya aku gay. Aku menyukaimu dan kurasa itu cukup membuktikan bahwa aku normal."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha mencerna apa saja yang baru dikatakan sang _senpai_ tampan ini. Sasuke ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bukan gay? Oh ayolah walau seribu kali Sasuke maupun Gaara memberi bukti pada Ino, namun gadis itu tetap akan menganggap mereka gay.

"Tapi _sen_-"

"Atau kau ingin bukti yang lain?"

Ino mengernyit, "Eh?"

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam, menimang apakah akan mengatakannya atau tidak. Jika ia katakan, hancurlah _image_ baiknya selama ini, namun jika tidak sampai kapanpun sang pujaan hatinya tetap tidak akan menyukainya.

"Kalau aku gay, aku pasti tidak akan menegang jika bersamamu."

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

"KYAA! _Senpai_ _hentai_!" Ino memekik, tak menyangka jika sang _senpai_ perfect ini bisa berpikiran mesum juga. Sudah cukup Gaara menggodanya pekan lalu, dan sekarang...

"Aku menawarkan itu agar kau bisa membuktikan sendiri. Jadi, apa kau mau?"

"Tidak, tidak," Ino menggeleng cepat, "_Senpai_ tidak perlu membuktikannya, aku percaya."

Senyum mulai terbit di wajah Sasuke, "Kau percaya?"

Sekali lagi Ino mengangguk. Yah terpaksa ia pura-pura mengakuinya daripada pemuda ini berbuat aneh.

Uchiha bungsu itu menegakkan badannya kembali, "Berarti mulai saat ini kita resmi pacaran."

"Eh?!" kaget Ino membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Kau kan menolakku karena men-ship aku dan Gaara dan sekarang kau telah percaya, artinya..." seperti _deja vu_, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di samping telinga Ino. "Kau menerimaku."

Sontak gadis dengan marga Yamanaka itu melongo tak menyangka dengan keputusan sepihak yang diterimanya. Tentu saja Ino akan menolaknya, maka ia sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan 1001 alasan.

"_Senpai_, dengar-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," entah sejak kapan Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut menjadi menyeramkan seperti ini. _Onyx_ itu berkilat tajam dan memandangnya sinis, seolah mengatakan penolakan adalah mutlak baginya. Aura yang semula biasa saja mendadak meningkat membuat bulu kuduk Ino berdiri seketika.

Inilah Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal oleh seluruh warga KHS, sosok penuh dendam dan misterius. Dan Ino akui, tatapan dan aura ini lebih jahat daripada Gaara.

Tak berlama-lama, Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauhi Ino. Belum sampai lima langkah, pemuda itu berhenti dan mengeluarkan suara tanpa berbalik melihat gadis di belakangnya yang masih _shock_.

"Jam tujuh malam aku akan mengenalkanmu pada orangtua-ku," Sasuke tak perlu jawaban dari permintaannya, toh gadis Yamanaka itu pasti tidak akan menolak. Rupanya ia hanya perlu bersikap dingin seperti biasa dan sedikit ancaman untuk dapat membuat kekasih barunya itu tunduk.

Sedangkan Ino mulai merasa dunianya berputar seketika. Dalam hati terus mengutuk dirinya yang tak membantah Sasuke. Dan sekarang? Hal yang sama sekali tak diinginkan terjadi… Sasuke menganggap mereka pacaran dan katanya malam ini ia akan dikenalkan pada keluarga Uchiha. Oh god!

* * *

><p>"Jadi namamu Ino-chan ya?"<p>

"Iya."

"_Hmmm_ setahuku _Ba-san_ keluarga Yamanaka punya kebun bunga di ujung Konoha. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya."

"Yamanaka? Haaa, apa kau mengenal Deidara? Kalian punya hubungan saudara? Seingatku Deidara _baka_ itu punya marga yang sama denganmu."

"Dei-_nii_ adalah sepupuku."

"Hoo begitu rupanya."

"Sejak kapan kau dengan si gay ini pacaran? Jangan bilang ia mengontrakmu untuk jadi pacarnya?"

"Diamlah _aniki_!"

"A-aku sudah lama menyukai Uchiha-_senpai_."

_Aktingmu sungguh bagus Ino, tak salah kau latihan selama lima belas menit tadi_. Inner Ino tersenyum.

Saat ini memang Ino sedang makan malam di kediaman Uchiha. Seperti perkataan Sasuke siang tadi, jam tujuh tepat ia dijemput dan langsung dibawa kabur. Dan alhasil, disinilah ia bersama keluarga Uchiha dengan segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan khusus untuknya.

"Kau sudah lama menyukai Sasuke? Wah beruntung sekali Sasuke disukai _barbie_ sepertimu," ujar Itachi terus meledek adiknya. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap _stay cool_, tak ingin merusak _image_-nya jika harus bertengkar dengan _baka aniki_-nya.

"Ino-_chan_." Ino menoleh ke ibu Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Ne, _Ba-san_?"

"_Arigatou _sudah mencintai Sasuke apa adanya." Ino tersentak mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar dihatinya, ia merasa begitu jahat karena telah membohongi mereka semua. Terlebih lagi mereka membuka lebar jalannya untuk berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

_'Gomen ne, Ba-san_,' ujar Ino dalam hati.

"_Doita, ba-san_. Aku juga beruntung Sasuke bisa mencintaiku." Senyum wanita paruh baya itu kembali membuat Ino merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

Sontak empat pasang mata langsung tertuju pada kepala keluarga Uchiha yang sedari tadi belum membuka mulutnya biar sekedar menyapa Ino. Dan sekarang, begitu membuka mulut langsung memberi pertanyaan yang membuat siapa saja mengerutkan alis.

"Aku dan Ino masih sekolah, malah Ino masih kelas dua. Belum kepikiran ke sana," ujar Sasuke menjelaskan walau dalam hati ia oke-oke saja menikahi Ino saat ini juga kalau bisa.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian harus menikah secepatnya!"

"_Otou-san_!"

"Fugaku, mereka masih sekolah kenapa ingin cepat-cepat? Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi." Mikoto memberi pengertian kepada Fugaku. Kadang, Fugaku bisa bertindak di luar kewajaran.

"Jika mereka tidak menikah sekarang, aku takut sifat gay Sasuke akan muncul lagi."

**_DUARRR_**

Rasanya bom atom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki baru saja menyerang kediaman mewah Uchiha. Empat pasang mata itu kini melotot dengan mulut sedikit terbuka beberapa centi. Pengakuan lebih tepatnya kekhawatiran Fugaku terlalu frontal untuk dibicarakan terutama di depan Ino yang notabene bukan Uchiha.

Itachi langsung membekap mulutnya menahan tawa yang kapan saja bisa keluar. Ia begitu prihatin atas nasib Sasuke, dianggap gay oleh ayah sendiri memang tidak mengenakkan. Itu menyangkut harga diri seorang lelaki. Rupanya kegelian Itachi disambut baik oleh Ino, ia senyum-senyum sendiri dan dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Fugaku. Pasalnya sampai detik ini gadis Yamanaka itu masih menganggap Sasuke adalah _uke_ untuk Gaara.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, kesal dengan sang ayah yang juga tak memercayainya. Ia sudah membawa kekasih ke hadapan mereka, dan ia masih dianggap gay? Oh God.

"_Otou-san_, aku tidak gay dan tidak akan pernah. Buktinya, aku membawa Ino ke mari. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"Belum. Sampai Ino hamil baru _Otou-san_ percaya."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menyeringai dan Ino yang mendelik. Ohohoho tentu saja Sasuke senang, pikiran kotornya langsung bekerja.

"Kalau itu mau otou-san, aku sanggup."

"_Ekh_?!" pekik Ino tak terima dengan apa yang pemuda di sampingnya ini. "_Senpai_ hentai."

"Wajar aku _hentai_, aku kan bukan gay." Ingin sekali Ino menimpuk Sasuke dengan sendok ditangannya.

"Yosh, kalau begitu mau kalian, baiklah baiklah. _Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_, ayo kita keluar malam ini," ujar Itachi langsung berdiri dari kursi dan disambut baik oleh Mikoto.

"_hai' hai'_. _Ne_, Sasuke, Ino-_chan_, kami pergi dulu ya? Jangan lupa 'buat' yang banyak," kata Mikoto diakhiri dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sepasang sejoli itu, bermaksud untuk menggoda.

Alhasil, Fugaku dan Mikoto melesat keluar menyisakan Sasuke, Ino dan Itachi. Itachi? Ahh ia masih punya hal yang harus diurus sebelum menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk saja ke kamar. Tidak baik di sini berdua. Biar _maid_ yang membersihkan ini." Itachi menggiring SasuIno menuju kamar Sasuke. Itachi seolah menjadi tuli saat Ino mencoba berontak minta dilepaskan. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Hhh... Pemuda itu malah menyeringai tak jelas dan dalam hati memuja keluarganya yang begitu baik hati.

"Nah, _ganbatte_! _Jaa_."

_**Blam**_

Pintu tertutup rapat seiring dengan langkah kaki menjauhi kamar megah nan mewah milik Sasuke. Ino menatap kesal pintu bercat putih yang tak bersalah itu dan berpikir untuk kabur saja. Namun rupanya Ino kalah cepat, saat akan menyentuh gagang pintu, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menguncinya dan menyimpannya di kantong celana.

"_Senpai_!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "_Gomen ne_, Ino. Sepertinya malam ini kau harus menghabiskan malam denganku."

_**Ctak.**_

Empat sudut siku-siku tercetak dikedua pelipis gadis berumur 17 tahun itu. "Aku tidak mau! _Senpai_, aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tidak, aku berbohong demi menjaga harga dirimu di depan mereka."

"Wah, kau rupanya perhatian padaku, eh?"

Ino merenggut kesal dan mencoba mengambil kunci yang di kantong celana Sasuke dengan bersusah payah pasalnya si empunya kamar begitu cekatan menjauhkan tangan Ino dari celananya.

Karena aksi itu pula, ide kotor kembali hinggap di otak jeniusnya. Ia masih membiarkan Ino sibuk dengan kunci tersebut selagi ia mulai memasang ancang-ancang untuk-

"Kyaa!"

_**Bruk**_

Jantung Ino berpacu cepat saat iris sebiru samuderanya dikunci oleh sang _onyx_. Jemarinya mulai dielus oleh telapak tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Hembusan napas hangat menggelitik kulit lehernya yang bebas.

"Malam ini kau cantik," ujar Sasuke tanpa sadar memberatkan suaranya, mungkin efek Ino yang seolah begitu pasrah di bawahnya.

Otak Ino berdering keras tanda bahaya sudah di depan mata. _Aquamarine_ itu melirik cepat ke arah jemari Sasuke yang telah mengelus pipinya. Sungguh, Ino benci situasi seperti ini.

_Deja vu_. Yah ini _deja vu_. Ino pernah mengalaminya sekitar dua bulan lalu. Saat di mana pemuda di depannya menggodanya dengan suara berat dan mengelus pipinya perlahan. Seperti situasi sekarang, namun yang membedakan ialah pemuda di hadapannya dulu bukanlah tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang dijuluki _Prince of KHS_ melainkan...

Sabaku Gaara, si _seme_ milik Sasuke.

"Ne, Ino." _Onyx_ tetap mengikat _aquamarine_. "Mari kutunjukkan bahwa aku seratus persen normal. Tidak gay seperti yang kau impikan."

Bahaya! Situasi makin berbahaya! Kedua tangannya yang tergeletak di kanan-kirinya ditekan kuat oleh tangan besar Sasuke. Kakinya pun terkunci akibat dihimpit oleh tubuh kekar itu, untung saja kasur _king size_ yang menjadi tempat penyangganya empuk jika tidak sudah dapat dipastikan tubuhnya akan remuk.

"_Senpai_-"

"Shhh... Diam dan nikmatilah."

Ingin rasanya Ino berteriak lantang bahwa saat ini ia sedang mengandung anak dari 'kekasih' Sasuke namun entah kenapa bibirnya mendadak kelu saat _onyx_ hitam pekat Uchiha Sasuke mengikatnya.

Tidak tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Sudah cukup Gaara berbuat tidak senonoh padanya, jangan lagi dengan Sasuke. Namun walau pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rasa takut, satu hal yang terus mengganjal pikirannya, yakni-

'Hei... Seharusnya Uchiha-_senpai_ yang berada diposisiku dan Sabaku-_senpai_ yang menindihnya. Tapi kenapa situasinya malah seperti ini?'

Ino... Ino... Disaat genting dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolongmu, kau masih bisa memikirkan percintaan antara Gaara dan Sasuke? Ckckck...

Seringai Sasuke makin tajam. "Bersiaplah, Ino."

"KYAAA!"

Dan untuk selanjutnya biarlah menjadi rahasia mereka berdua.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan reviews buat yang gk login ^^<strong>

**Xoxo**

**Xoxo-san makasih udah review ya ^^ Ino kan seorang fujoshi akut dan berharap SasuGaa dapat bersatu jadilah dia tetap nganggap mereka sepasang sejoli walau dia-nya sendiri udah hamil hehehe… Makasih ya**

**Guest**

**Sebelumnya makasih udah mau baca dan review ya. Iya, ini udah lanjut kok hehehe ^^**

**.**

**De-chan**

**Makasih udah review ya De-chan ^^ Mereka kek gay beneran? Welehh berarti mereka memang jodoh kali ya*plak… Iya,gk akanada konflik berat kok. Paling Cuma masalah SasuGaa yg stress karena sang pujaan hati masih bersikukuh nganggap mereka gay dan lainnya menyusul hehe… Moga tetap suka ya, arigatou ^^**

**.**

**Mochachocolata**

**Mocha-san, arigatou udah review yaa… Iya, di chap kemarin mereka kek gay beneran dan berharap emang gitu*plak hehehe bercanda. Ending GaaIno? Nanti lihat ya, belum bisa nentuin pairing mana nantinya. Moga tetap suka ya.. arigatou ^^**

.

**A/N: Minna-san… Kana kembali lagi hahahaa… Ne, bagaimana? Aneh ya? Maaf ya kalau rada aneh, gk tau otak tiba-tiba koslet = = Dan gk menjeremus ke M kan? Takutnya malah kesitu, masih polos dan gk berani*plak**

**Dan sesuai janji chap ini khusus untuk SasuIno dimana mereka lagi-lagi buat ulah khususnya Sasuke yang makin kelihatan OOC-nya wkwkwk. Buat chap depan kek-nya gk SasuIno/GaaIno deh tapi fokusin ke Ino dulu. Yosh, aku masih mengharapkan kesediaan senpai, dan para reader buat membaca dan me-review cerita yang membosankan ini.**

**RnR ne ^^**


End file.
